Four Spirits
by willman24
Summary: Sarah, a senor in high school, is suddenly thrust into a world of magic and her life has just gone from plain and boring to exciting and dangerous. Can she live up to the challenges or will she pay the ultimate price.


My first fanfiction, please be kind.

* * *

><p>It was an hour and a half after school had ended. Sarah and two of her friends walked down the near empty hallway. They had stayed late for their after school club. Someone's phone rang and they each looked down at their phones.<p>

"Come on, Amy, my mom is waiting for us in the car out front."

"Bye Sarah, see ya Monday kay." They both said as they waved at Sarah and jogged down the hallway.

"See ya." She said waving back to them. She reached into her pocket finding a crumpled up dollar bill and some loose change. The vending machines were nearby so she walked over and put the money in. Punching in B7 she watched as a chocolate bar get pushed out and fall to the bin below. She bent down to retrieve it but stopped as something caught her eye.

It was a small silver coin.

Standing up, she walked over to it and picked it up. There were weird looking symbols and letters on it. _Probably foreign money_, she thought as she slipped it into her pocket and went back to the vending machine. Grabbing the chocolate bar she left the school and started walking home.

Sarah lived alone in a big house. Her father was a soldier and was overseas fighting in a war. She quickly changed into something more comfortable and put her school stuff away. The kitchen was her next stop to make something to eat.

It was a little while later when Sara lay down on her bed, phone to her ear. "I don't know what to do," she said, as she chatted with Amy over the phone. "I'm eighteen and this is my last year of High School. What am I going to do when I graduate?"

"You could go to college." Amy said. "I've heard most places won't even look at your application without a degree of some kind."

"Ya, but I need to get a scholarship or find some grant money for it."

"I'm sure you can find something, your good at that."

"Ya right, like what?"

"Well…there's, umm…"

"See." Sarah snorted.

"Come one, there's still a whole year for us to decide." Amy said.

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks for listening."

"No problem. See you on Monday."

"Alright, bye." Sarah ended the call and rolled over pulled a pillow under her and heaved a sigh. Finally getting up she went and finished her homework, watched some tv and then made some dinner. After cleaning up she took a hot shower and went back to her room. Her phone was low, so she plugged it in to charge.

Sarah laid back down on the bed and pulled out the silver coin she had found. After turning it round in her fingers a few times she set it back down by her phone and went to sleep.

It was late the next morning when she woke up. Sarah grabbed her phone and gave a small groan when she realized it was eleven o'clock already. It was then she noticed the silver coin was on the bed.

"I thought I put you on the nightstand." She muttered as she set it down. Slipping out of bed she stretched and padded down to the kitchen for some breakfast. The house was always quiet with no one else at home. The small television in the kitchen helped to fill that void, as she watched the news and ate. Nothing good was never on Saturday mornings and soon she was putting her dishes away and heading back to her room.

There was a book she was slowly getting through and snuggled into an overstuffed chair she had next to the window. It was her favorite spot. The book was for her English class, and she needed to be through with it by the end of the month.

Glancing over she noticed the silver coin on the floor just in front of the night stand. Standing she went over to it and picked it up, looked at it and set it back down with a frown. She went back over to her chair, sat back down and started reading.

It was sometime later when she blinked her eyes open and slowly moved her kinked neck. She must have fallen asleep. Sarah yawned and stood up and grabbed her phone from off the nightstand but paused as she looked at the empty space. The coin wasn't there. She looked around on the floor and the bed, but it was nowhere to be found.

"That's weird. I wonder where it went." There was nothing she could do about it so she went down to the living room to watch some TV until it was bed time.

She woke up the next day and went about her morning routine, heading down to make some breakfast when she heard shouting.

"Help! Can anyone hear me? I need help!" A voice cried out.

Sarah stopped what she was doing and ran out the back door. The voice was coming from the neighbors back yard. She didn't even think as she jumped over the fence and ran towards a fire pit. When she came to a stop she blinked at the site before her. Above the fire pit floated a what looked to be a girl, a small one, about a foot and a half tall. It was then the figure noticed her and pleaded.

"Please help. I need fire or I am going to die."

Sarah just stood there, staring. Was she dreaming?

"Please." The figure cried out again. "I need fire to live."

Sarah, her eyes wide looked around her and spotted some paper and matches not too far away. She ran over and grabbed them and back to the fire pit. The paper lit up quickly and she laid it down on the ground. The small figure quickly floated down to the burning paper and seemed to grow brighter.

"Can you take me somewhere that can hold me?" The flame girl asked.

Sarah quickly moved back to her house, trying to keep the fire going and not burn herself. Entering the living room she set the burning paper and girl into the fireplace. There were already logs which caught on quickly. The figure seemed to sigh with pleasure and sat down on the logs she had grown a little bigger and brighter. And she seemed to keep growing until she was taller than Sarah. It look like a ghost, a fire ghost.

"What are you?" Sarah asked.

"Don't you know? You should since you're a….wait…oh, oh my, you don't have any magical powers do you?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm a fire spirit, I live in warm areas of heat." The spirit said.

"A fire spirit?"

"Yes, I am made up of fire and contain its powers."

"But…but how is this possible?"

"Well, usually those with the power already know about us." The spirit leaned closer to Sarah and eyed her up and down. "You were born with the gift, but I do smell something on you. Oh, there it is." The spirit pointed towards Sarah's hand.

Sarah brought her hands up and looked down at them. There on her left hand was a round, silivery patch of skin that seemed to glow slightly in the fire light. She started and tried to brush it off to no avail.

"I don't understand, how is this happening and why?"

"I don't think one can really understand magic, it's just easier that way."

"What do I do now?" Sarah stammered.

"Hmmm, well you did save me, and I think we can help each other out." The spirit stepped from the fire towards her causing Sarah to take several steps back.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Look, I need someplace stable to reside and you need some help in this magic business. Soooo." And then the spirit ran into her. Although she didn't feel a thing Sarah still cried out. "Calm down." The spirit said. "I'm not actually in your body, more of like your mind."

"I-I thought you needed somewhere warm to live?"

"A magical person is warm enough, and besides, you have that magical mark which will last me a long time to feed off of. Now, wave your hand towards the fireplace."

Sarah did so and fire came from her finger tips causing her to freak out and wave her hand frantically. It was then she realized that there was no pain, just a nice warmth. Then the fire faded and she opened and closed her hand a few times. There were no marks, or singes, or even a red mark.

"I guess I could have warned you about that." The spirit giggled.

Sarah continued to stare at her hand.

"Anyways, just call me if you need anything, A merge like this is tiring."

"Wait, what should I call you?" Sara asked.

"Oh, I don't have a name. You can just call me Fire for now."

"A-alright." Sarah stammered. The room fell into quiet and Sarah just stared at the fire place where a normal fire was burning.

"What just happened?"


End file.
